When Yami met Santa
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Yami plans to take down Santa once and for all R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Asuka02RedEva  
serenitymoon@lycos.com  
disclaimer: *coughs* ...silverfang is a lil busy...*mutters*...damn holidays for all of their foods, silverfang is too busy eating them...*sigh*...*holds up her own disclaimer sign* ...i do not own yu-gi oh!..ok..said it...on w/ the story!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the spirit of the Christmas I have decided that this chapter will be about Christmas! Yeah! Aren't you excited???? *bribing them with cookies*....though so....=^.^=...ok then, it's going to be mostly humor, and maybe a lil fluff...please enjoy and i REALLY wanna know if you like it!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat on the bedroom window sill looking out the window at the still city. The moonlight pouring in through the window and falling on him; revealing his features. 'We've been back in Japan for nearly a week, and I haven't had anymore memories surface...I knew it was too good to be true.' He looked up into the night sky, full of stars, and recalled a similar scene about a week before...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu sat up in her bed, looking out the window. She wasn't really looking at anything, however, her thoughts were of a certain young man who she knew nearly nothing about. She sighed remembering the entire trip to Duelist Kingdom, how the whole thing began....  
  
'...There's just something about him...I've gotta help him in anyway I can to remember his past.'  
  
She hmmm'd for a moment and had an idea come to mind.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami?," whispered a small voice.  
  
Yami turned his attention from the night sky to the direction of the voice. "Yes, aibou?"  
  
"Are you alright, Yami?," Yuugi asked as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Gomen Nasai if I woke you."  
  
Yuugi shook his head and smiled. "No, you didn't wake me at all. I just woke up to get a drink of water. What were you thinking of? If you don't mind me asking.," he asked as he headed toward the bathroom (in his room), to fill his glass with cold water.  
  
"I was just thinking about my past and how I wish I could remember more of it. I know that I'm a 5,000 year old pharoah, and it was I who sealed the evil that threatened the world...I suppose it is I who am responsible for watching over the Millenium Items in some aspects...other than that I do not know."  
  
Yuugi came out of the bathroom with his glass of water and sat back down on the bed. He then motioned for Yami to join him. Yami walked over to the bed and took a seat, his back leaning against the headboard. Yuugi leaned up against him, taking a sip of the water and then set it on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, Yami. We'll find a way to restore all of your memories; I just know it."  
  
"I hope you're right, aibou. Aibou, tell me something, why is everyone decorating and shopping?"  
  
Yuugi blinked and looked up at Yami. "It's almost Christmas of course."  
  
"Christmas?," Yami asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas, you know....the day you get presents." He noticed Yami's puzzled expression. "Birth of Christ? Gift giving?? Santa Clause??? Any of this sound familiar?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . ." Big sweatdrop coming from Yami. "San-Ta, Who???"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . ." Yuugi sweatdropped as well. "Big fat guy in red suit, comes down your chimney, eats your milk and cookies, leaves you presents, has magical flying reindeer and a sleigh."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. (a/n: visual aid would be TOO scary...this is basically what Yami sees.) A big fat man (aka: redneck), trying to squeeze through people's chimneys, wearing red long john's and some cheap hat (Santa hat), going through some poor family's fridge and cupboards taking all of their cookies and milk and dropping off poorly wrapped presents on the floor--then trying to shimmy his fat white ass up the chimney, to his "flying" reindeer and sleigh on the roof--only off to hit the next house on the block.  
  
"When does this Santa come???"  
  
"Christmas Eve night of course...which is in about 2 days."  
  
Yami gasped, he looked a little alarmed. "We've gotta lock the doors, and make sure that the cops watch this block!"  
  
Yuugi blinked and sweatdropped holding back a laugh. Yami arched an eyebrow.   
  
"I don't see anything funny about this, Aibou. The man OBVIOUSLY has "issues"--I don't want you to go anywhere near him, alright????"  
  
Yuugi stifled a laugh and tried not to smile too much. "Oh...he...he....okay, Yami."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I need to find a gift for Yami, and the others of course, but one that will make him have some hope of regaining his past or at least put his mind at ease.'  
  
Anzu hmmm'd once more, trying to think of the perfect gift. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes hoping to find the answer to her question. What to get Yami for Christmas.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow, Yami."  
  
"Oh? And what will we get, aibou?"  
  
"Why, Christmas presents, of course. One for Grandpa, Jou, Honda, Anzu, and I need to get a gift for you too."  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow. "A gift for all of them? Even me?"  
  
"Of course, Yami. Christmas time is the time of year where you get a present for everyone you love; kind of a reminder of how special they are to you."  
  
"...I see...hmmmm...so I should give you a gift as well, ne?"  
  
"You don't have to Yami. You've already given me so much."  
  
Yami smiled down at his aibou. "You've also given me a great deal, but I would like to find something to give you."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Alright then, tomorrow we'll go Christmas shopping but from now until then we sleep." Yuugi looked up to find Yami's eyes already closed. 'He must have been really tired. I just hope he didn't take this Santa bit seriously.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked behind Yuugi a little ways looking in the different shop windows. Yuugi was raring to go and wasn't stopping for anything. He'd run into a shop and then dash out and go running into another one. Whenever yami would ask him what he was doing, Yuugi would reply with "Looking for the "BEST" gift."  
  
Yami was beginning to wonder what the "BEST" gift was. He asked, only to find that it varied from person to person. Yami looked in one of the shop windows and saw something that he knew Anzu would love. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at the "money" (as Yuugi had called it), that he had been given. He shrugged and went inside after his aibou.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu looked around a shop for the perfect gift for Yami. She had already gotten something for Yuugi, Jou, and Honda.   
  
'Why does this have to be so hard??? Can't I just find the perfect gift for him?'   
  
She was starting to lose hope when her gaze fell on a certain object in the shop.   
  
'It's perfect!'  
  
She ran over to it...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami waited for the girl at the counter to finish wrapping his gifts. He had found something for his aibou, and even to his dismay he had broken down and gotten something for Jou and Honda.  
  
'Must be getting soft...can't let kid know...must ask woman at the counter to wrap faster before someone sees.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh...um...er...excuse me, ma'am, but I was going to buy that gift..."  
  
The woman who had beaten Anzu to the gift looked up at her. She was a fat woman, with curly short hair and way too much make-up. Her clothes were old and she smelled like moth balls. "Well too damn bad, I'm going to give this to my grandson."  
  
"No! You just HAVE to let me have this! It's the only thing I can find for my friend...he's been so sad lately and I just KNOW it would cheer him up..."  
  
"Hmmm....that's sweet deary...Now let me think about this long and hard...Okay! Thought about it, NO!"  
  
"...Then you leave me no choice..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi walked down the street carrying bags in each of their hands.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe how many gifts I found. What about you, Yami?"  
  
"Hai. We did find quite a few." He smiled down at his aibou.  
  
Both suddenly stopped and looked really confused.  
  
"What's going on in that shop?," asked Yuugi.  
  
"I have no idea, aibou."  
  
People began whispering. "Some girl's gone nuts." "She's attacking that woman with the gift." "Wow, she must REALLY want that thing."  
  
Yami and Yuugi both gave each other puzzled looks.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please lady! Please!," yelled Anzu pulling on the gift.  
  
"No! No! It's mine!," yelled the woman as she pulled back.  
  
....And the battle raged on....  
  
"I've got my bet on the girl." "I dunno man, the old woman looks pretty strong." People continued to watch and placed their bets.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi both went wide eyed as they saw a brunette running quickly out of the shop with something in her hand, and down the street with an old woman yelling at her, and the shop keeper shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him; explaining to the woman that Anzu DID pay for the item.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That girl looked a lot like---"  
  
"Nah, Anzu wouldn't do that...I mean, she's not that crazy. Who in the world fights people off for gifts?"  
  
"Guess you're right, aibou."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night while Yuugi slept, a small light shown underneath the walk in closet door....  
  
'Hmmm....how to protect my aibou from this "Santa Clause"....Let's see....'  
  
The rest of the night was filled with soft clangs and bangs; Yami occasionally would open the closet door and peek out to make sure that Yuugi was still asleep.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Eve came and Yuugi decided that calling all of his friends and inviting them over for cookies and a little holiday get together was a great idea.   
  
"Grandpa, everyone is coming! So you can make the cooki---"  
  
"Sorry Yuugi, I've gotta do some last minute Christmas shopping today so you'll have to make the cookies yourself."  
  
". . . . . . ." Yuugi watched as the door shut behind his Grandpa.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami soon felt the Millenium Puzzle shaking...  
  
"Yami?! Yami?!"  
  
Yami appeared next to Yuugi, emerging out of the puzzle and looked alarmed.   
  
"What?! What?!"  
  
"We've got problems!"  
  
"What are they???"  
  
"One I can't bake, and two WE need to make cookies from scratch!"  
  
"We have to.....what????"  
  
"C'mon! No time to explain!" Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu arrived at the Mouto's, followed by Jou and Honda. She rang the door bell but no one came.  
  
"Well, he's got to be here.," informed Jou.  
  
"Hey, the door is unlocked. Let's go on inside.," replied Honda not wanting to carry all of the gifts any longer.  
  
When they walked inside they didn't see anyone, but then they heard: "No! Watch out! ACK!!!"  
  
As they turned the corner they found Yami and Yuugi standing in the kitchen together. Yami had a blue apron on and Yuugi a red one. Yami stood there looking at the others with frosting running down his apron; he stood next to the microwave (door open), and covered with dripping pink frosting. The moral of that story is that frosting in a plastic baggie does not need to be set for 10 minutes in the microwave by Yami. Yuugi smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
All three blinked and looked at Yuugi's white face which was covered with flour. All they could see where his eyes.  
  
Honda pulled out his polaroid camera and smirked as he took a picture of Yami and Yuugi; the picture popped out of the camera...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone eyed the cookies that Yuugi had set before them on a holiday tray.  
  
"You think they're safe to eat, Anzu?," whispered Honda suspiciously.  
  
"...Well, it would be rude not to eat them.," she replied picking up one of the cookies.  
  
"What do you think Jou, you think we should ea---"  
  
Honda and Anzu both shook their heads at Jou who was already scarfing down the cookies. Yuugi and Yami beamed with pride. =^.^=  
  
"Guess he'll eat just about anything that doesn't eat him first.," whispered Anzu.  
  
"I'll say...," replied Honda who was hitting his cookie against his plate trying to get off some of the charred cookie bottom.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the "cookies" (if one can actually call them that), they drank egg nog (of course they all wanted to know if Yuugi and Yami had made the egg nog too, they hadn't it had come from a carton, thank God, they had been spared!).   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami leaned against the door frame as he watched Yuugi hand out all of his gifts and watched the others start to open theirs. Yuugi took his time opening his, Jou and Honda ripped into theirs, and Anzu carefully untied the ribbon. He smiled at each of them. He had never celebrated Christmas before, or not that he could recall that is, so he felt a little out of the loop.  
  
Anzu thanked Yuugi for the gift and then remembered the gift she had gotten for Yami. She had already given each of them their gifts so she stood up and walked over to Yami.  
  
"...Um....Yami?"  
  
Yami arched an eye brow. "Hai, Anzu?"  
  
"...Th-This is for you. I hope you like it...," she stated as she held out the wrapped gift with a ribbon on it.  
  
"Thank you, Anzu." He took the gift and then picked up a gift that had been next to him on the floor and held it out to her.  
  
She blinked and then took the gift, feeling her cheeks grow warm yet again (are we seeing a pattern here, people?). Both of them started to unwrap their gift.  
  
Anzu's eyes went wide as she opened the box and looked inside; then she pulled out a figurine. It was a ballerina music box; that when played the ballerina would spin around. "Oh Yami, it's beautiful...thank you so much.," she stated as she gave him a hug.  
  
Yami smiled for a moment. "You're welcome, Anzu. I saw it and it was the least I could do for all you did for me while we were on the island."  
  
"You didn't have to thank me. Open your gift now."  
  
She waited patiently as Yami started to unwrap his gift. When he opened the box, his eyes too went wide for a moment. He then looked up at her and confusion was evident on his features.  
  
'Oh no, he doesn't like it...I shouldn't have gotten it...'  
  
He took the gift out of the box and looked it over, arching an eye brow as he ran his fingers over the ancient writing. "Where did you find this, Anzu?"  
  
"Nani? I found it in an antique shop downtown...it was the only one there...if you don't like it, I understand...," she stated looking down.  
  
"Not like it. Anzu, it's a perfect gift. Thank you."  
  
She blinked. "You like it???" She was almost in shock.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He held up an old gold box that had hieroglyphs engraved in it, seeming to tell some sort of story. "I just wish I knew what it said. Hmmm?"   
  
"What is it?," she asked leaning closer.  
  
"I don't know. It looks like it opens. What's this?" He opened the top of the gold box to find two golden pendants.  
  
"What do they mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Anzu..." He held them in his hand and arched an eye brow. 'Each one obviously represents something...for some odd reason, I wonder if these may answer some of the questions to my past.'   
  
They both looked over to see Jou and Honda leaning on their elbows, smirking at them...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's so funny you guys?," asked Anzu as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Look we're your standing, Anzu.," replied Honda, still smirking.  
  
Anzu looked up and then blushed. Yami arched an eyebrow, looking up as well.  
  
"What?," Yami asked a lil puzzled.  
  
Jou and Honda nearly fell over backwards. Yuugi blushed not knowing what to say.   
  
"Wait a minute! You don't know about mistle toe?!"  
  
"...Mistle....what???"  
  
"Mistle toe, man....oy vey....," started Jou. "...It's a tradition that when you're under the mistle toe with a girl..." an evil little smirk crossed his face. "You HAVE to kiss her."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami blinked and then looked at Anzu who was blushing and began to feel really uncomfortable. 'What am I supposed to do? I mean....Jou says that I HAVE to kiss her....damn Japanese traditions...how am I supposed to know about them?' He sighed a small sigh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honda got the camera ready, Jou smirked and held his glass of egg nog high, and Yuugi's eyes went wide as he stopped munching on the "cookies" and candy as Yami leaned forward to kiss Anzu.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu turned almost a crimson shade of red and slowly closed her eyes as she felt Yami drawing closer to her.  
  
'Please, please don't look like an idiot, Anzu...,' she thought.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami leaned closer to her, just about to kiss her when he heard the front door open, followed by a "HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas!" He blinked and looked over to see "Santa Clause" (aka: Grandpa Mouto) standing in the doorway with a big bag slung over his shoulder; red suit and all.  
  
"ACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! HE'S EARLY!!!!"  
  
Yami took off up the stairs as fast a he could....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*DEAD SILENCE*  
  
Anzu blinked just standing there, Jou and Honda's mouths dropped, Grandpa Mouto looked at his outfit wondering if he had missed a button or a zipper, =^.^= and then everyone's attention went back to Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi swallowed hard and laughed nervously. "I guess Yami had WAY too much egg nog for today..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming from the upstairs everyone could hear a bunch of clanging and banging as the closet door flew open and Yami pulled out all of the necessary equipment for "Operation Santa Be Gone."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! Please Review and let me know if you liked the lil bit of holiday humor! =^.^= May all of you have a safe and happy holiday season! Ja Ne 


	2. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or Twas the Night Before Christmas they are owned by K. Takahashi and Clement C. Moore~~ SilverFang is busy making Christmas Pies...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You guys!!!! *whines* I wasn't gonna make a chapter about Yami's plan!!! It was just for chuckles and giggles! BUT all of you want to know...SOOOOO I HAD to think of something....*rolls up her sleeves*....it won't be LONG and it won't be PRETTY....here we go....  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was upstairs clanging and banging around pulling out all the necessary equipment he needed from the closet. It was a good thing that Yuugi didn't clean his closet very often, there sure were a lot of things that one could use for an "Operation Santa Be Gone" plan.  
  
'Alright...Santa....it's seem to meet your worst nightmare...You won't be getting my Aibou's milk and cookies this year...'  
  
*CHH CHH*  
  
Yami was ready to go....He cautiously walked out of the room, his back against the wall...he cautiously began the necessary steps on how to take Santa down...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi and the others just sat there as "Santa" passed out the gifts.  
  
"Hey Yuug, Yami's been up there quite a while....is there something we should know about?," asked Jou.  
  
"Um...well, you see...I told Yami about Santa Clause...and he, well, he..um...he thinks Santa is a lil....on the...um....how can I put this...EVIL side...," explained Yuugi.  
  
". . . . . . . ." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Santa??? EVIL???? HA!," Jou and Honda burst out laughing.  
  
"Guys....it's not like it's his fault and all....he probably never celebrated Christmas back in ancient Egypt.," intervened Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, Anzu's right you guys.," agreed Yuugi, shaking his head and trying not to laugh himself.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Target Santa was in sight and locked on. Yami slinked down the upstairs hallway, back against the wall...his weapon up right and ready...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HO HO HO, did you make these cookies yourself, Yuugi?," asked "Santa."  
  
"Sure did, Gr....I mean, "SANTA."," replied Yuugi with a small smile.  
  
"Well, let me try them..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'ACK! He's finally shown his true colors...alright fat boy...you're going down.' Yami got in position and then....  
  
*CHH CHH* *SPLAT*  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HO HO ACK!!!!"   
  
Everyone took evasive action! Jou and Honda pulled off the couch cushions and used them as shields; while Yuugi dove underneath the livingroom coffee table--Anzu scrambled behind one of the livingroom chairs and all watched in "horror" as "Santa" took a hit.  
  
"Santa" stumbled back and blinked as he looked down at the running yolks and egg shells dripping off his suit.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all looked towards the stairs to find no trace of the so called assassin. Unfortunately, they all had a fairly good idea as to WHO was perpetrator.  
  
"...Oh....MY...God....," whispered Yuugi, half in shock and blushing crimson red from embarrassment.  
  
"Cool! Where'd he learn to aim like that!?," yelled Jou.  
  
"He'd be awesome to have on our team when we play paintball against the senior class next week!," chimed in Honda.  
  
". . . . .You've GOT to be kidding me. . . .," muttered Anzu as she shook her head.  
  
"Santa" blinked and looked all around. "Yuugi, what's going on?!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Alright, fat boy, now you've crossed the line...NO one yells at MY aibou...'  
  
*CHH CHH*  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"INCOMING!!!!," yelled Yuugi as he flipped the coffee table over so it was laying on its side and could be used as a shield.  
  
Jou and Honda emptied out the candy bowls and quickly put one on each of their heads; peeking out from behind the couch cushions.  
  
"GET HIM! GET HIM!," they both yelled, getting into this whole "take down "Santa" bit a lil TOO much."  
  
"YOU GUYS!," yelled Anzu and Yuugi.  
  
". . . . . . . " The two both grinned sheepishly and chanted quietly. "Get him! Get him!"  
  
"Santa" was hit....He stumbled backwards and then fell backwards onto the carpet with a small THUD.  
  
"STAY...DOWN...," whispered Yuugi and Anzu.  
  
"GET....UP...," whispered Jou and Honda, who soon got glares of death shot at them.  
  
"Santa" stayed put...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood atop of the stairs, his back against the wall, peeking out. He felt mighty proud. He had saved them ALL from the EVIL Clause! He smirked happily and rather smug like, he wore a green vest, a green bandana tied around his forhead, black and green "war paint" on his cheeks (aka: left over make-up from Halloween), and in his hand was a paint ball gun that had been altered, in his bandolier were Grade A eggs (only the best for such a mission) =^.^=...nothing to be messed with.  
  
He quickly slinked back down the hallway and into Yuugi's room; happy that his mission had been successful. If fat boy dared come back tonight he had more traps where that came from...this had only been the beginning....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...I...think...he's gone...," whispered Yuugi as he peeked out from under the coffee table. "Ok, Grandpa, ditch the suit and the beard and run upstairs before he sees you!," he continued to whisper.  
  
"Santa" ditched the suit quite quickly....everyone covered their eyes with their hands.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"Whoops...ehehehehehehe...." Grandpa made a mad dash up the stairs in his candy cane boxer shorts and his Santa "Got Milk?" t-shirt.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Sorry about that guys....Merry Christmas.," apologized Yuugi as he held the door open wishing them each a Merry Christmas.  
  
"Hey Yuug, nothing to apologize for. That was GREAT...hey, have Yami call us about paintball ok?"  
  
"...Sure, Jou....," sighed Yuugi shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, Yuugi.,"started Honda. "Thanks a bunch for the gift."  
  
"No problem, Honda. What are friends for?"  
  
"See you later, Yuugi.," stated Anzu with a smile. "Merry Christmas. Please wish Yami a Merry Christmas for me, as well."  
  
"Sure thing, Anzu." Yuugi waved. "Bye guys! See you after Christmas!" He shut the door behind him  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi slowly walked up the stairs. 'What on earth am I supposed to say? G, Yami, ya know we DON'T egg "Santa" in this household....I hardly think that will work.'  
  
He opened the door to his room to find everything in order and left the way it had been when he had gone downstairs earlier. Yuugi looked around and then his eyes fell on the bed where the Millenium Puzzle lay and no Yami in sight.  
  
'He must be all tired out from his "egging"....Oy vey...I don't know what I'm gonna do about you, Yami.' Yuugi smiled down at the puzzle and shook his head.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.   
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.   
Yuugi was nestled all snug in his bed, While visions of Duel Monsters danced in his head, And Grandpa in his boxers, and Yami in his combat uniform, Had just settled their brains for a long winter's nap...  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, Yami sprang from his puzzle to see what was the matter. Away to the window he flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash (or in this case, Yuugi's Pokemon curtains).  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When, what to Yami's wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, With a little old driver, so lively and quick, He knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
  
And then, in a twinkling, Yami heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
  
As Yami drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled -- his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And Yami's mouth dropped when he saw him. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave Yami to know he had everything to dread.  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
Yami had fat boy in sight as a *CHH CHH* was heard and Santa Clause blinked and backed away slowly. Santa had stumbled back into a trap and Yami smirked as the culprit was apprehended and waved his index finger back and forth. "Gotcha Fat Boy" was all that came out of his mouth.  
Santa chuckled at Yami and gave the boy a pat on the head. "Don't worry, I didn't forget your gifts this year."  
Yami blinked and backed away slowly, being touched by the fat boy was sure in hell not holy....  
And Santa laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his teams gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
  
But Yami heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"  
Yami through down the paintball gun and was last seen running upstairs as he dashed back to Yuugi's room and jumped on the bed.  
Yuugi opened his eyes to find a terrible sight, Yami was shaking and obviously in shock. "What's wrong?," Yuugi asked before he heard sleigh bells ringing. "No way! You saw Santa Clause, wait til I tell all my friends!" And with that Yuugi rolled over and went back to sleep.  
Yami sat there shaking as he heard the sleigh bells fade in the night air and covered his head with the blankets not wanting to see the light. He was heard whispering before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Aibou and good night. Next year fat boy, you won't take flight."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merry Christmas All!!!! That's it for my Christmas chapters! PLEASE review! I REALLY wanna know if you thought it was funny!!! =^.^= Ja Ne! 


End file.
